Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aryl sulphide and aryl sulphoxide derivatives, to the use thereof as acaricides and insecticides for controlling animal pests and to processes and intermediates for preparation thereof.
Description of Related Art
Various aryl sulphides and aryl sulphoxides and the insecticidal and acaricidal action thereof are already known from WO 1999/055668, WO 2007/131680 A, WO 2010/100189 A and JP 2011/42611.
The active ingredients already known from the publications cited above have disadvantages on application, for example in that they may have only inadequate insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity, if any, against animal pests, especially at relatively low application rates.